SWEET COUP
by RulesBreaker13
Summary: YUNJAE/OOC/YAOI. Sweet couep, sebuah movement (pergerakan) yang manis. Entah ini sebuah awal. Pergerakan secara singkat, namun sweet. Sudah kukatakan ini Sweet coup. Berawal dari permainan i-pad yang...(Yunho : Aku harus membunuh Choi Mingi! Jaejoong : Aku mau ke Kyomisudera!)


**R.H.E.I.N.**

**SWEET COUP**

**14.04.13**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? KEEP READ!**

**Casts : YJ and the gank**

**Rated : M**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except the story**

**Warning : BL, YAOI, OOC, Mature content, harshness, typo.**

**NB : Masih butuh banyak belajar. Untuk FF yang 'Love of Hatred' updatenya mungkin agak lama karena pematangan materi #halah**

**(Saya senang jika ada yang memberi masukan mengenai gaya bahasa dan cara penulisan :D) **

**.**

**.**

Sweet Coup, sebuah FF ringan :) selamat membaca

.

.

.

.

"Yaaaaah! Kau pasti melakukan operasi ya?"

"Benar! Berapa biayanya?"

"Kau kan anak orang kaya, pasti mudah untuk melakukan perubahan apapun pada penampilanmu"

"Uhm...oppa...bibirmu berbentuk hati, lucu sekali! Boleh kami mencicipinya?", seorang gadis dengan model rambut digerai sebahu berteriak histeris.

"Whoooaaaa hidungmu mancung sekali!"

"Pipimu menggemaskan!"

"Apa ini tanda lahir?"

"Yeah"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku berkelahi karena membela adikku"

"Lelaki sejati...hebaaaat"

"Matamu bagaikan musang di kebun binatang! Auuuummm XD"

"Ya! tidak lucu"

"Ah mian"

"Gwaenchanha"

"Tapi benar kok, matanya seperti Foxy, rubah coklat milik GroβVater ku di Jerman". (GroβVater, baca 'grosvater' = kakek)

"Benarkah? Woa, keren sekali kau Jung!"

.

.

.

Di lain tempat….

"Buka matamu anak jelek, apa kau sedang terpejam?"

"Huwahahahahahaha"

"Muka kotak! Hahahaha"

"Sama seperti tempat bento-ku, huwahahahaha"

"Lihat kepala anehnya, bahkan model rambutnya seperti sapu ijuk bibiku!"

"Hahahahaha"

"Berhenti mengejekku…."

"Hoi semua! Dengarkan suaranya,"

"Iya! Suaranya seperti noonaku,"

"Dia memang tak bisa disebut laki-laki"

"Jangan ganggu aku….."

"Hei aneh, kau ini mendesah atau lehermu sedang tercekik? Kami tidak paham, serius deh"

.

.

.

.

"Eomma….mereka mengejekku lagi….", namja itu meremas ujung bajunya hingga kusut, menyalurkan sakit hati akibat ucapan teman-temannya di sekolah. Linangan air mata sudah siap mengalir di pelupuk mata namja yang duduk di tingkat 2 Coolyeah middle school (nama yang aneh, saya tahu itu -_-v).

"Apakah mereka lebih baik darimu? Bagaimana nilai-nilai mereka di sekolah?", Tanya sang ibu menepuk puncak kepala anaknya ringan.

"Mereka anak-anak yang sering di skors…..peringkat mereka jauh di bawah Joongie"

"Nah….lalu untuk apa kau menangisi mereka? Bahkan mereka tidak lebih baik darimu. Jangan diambil hati Joongie sayang", sang ibu tersenyum.

"Tapi Joongie sudah tidak kuat eomma…dari elementary mereka selalu begitu terhadap Joongie. Teman-teman yang lainpun ikut menjauhi Joongie….hiks", Jaejoong merana. Dijauhi oleh teman adalah hal yang menakutkan baginya, karena pada dasarnya ia adalah anak periang dan mudah bergaul.

"Eomma…bolehkah Joongie pindah sekolah?", tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak Jaejoong.

"Pindah sekolah tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Jaejoong sayang…..lagipula tabungan eomma dan appa kami investasikan untuk kuliahmu nanti. Biaya pindah sekolah besar Joongie….", tutur eomma lemah lembut.

"Eeung…..tadi malam Akira oji (paman Akira) mengirim e-mail pada Joongie. Ia berkata bahwa ia baru saja membuka penginapan dan onsen (pemandian air panas) baru di dekat Kinkakuji (kuil berlapis emas) yang terkenal itu", jelas Jaejoong.

"Kinkakuji? Bukannya itu di kota Nara ya? Joongie….Nara itu kota tradisional, kau tahu kan maksud eomma?", Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Ibunya khawatir akan perbedaan kehidupan di Nara dan di Seoul, yang notabennya kota metropolitan dengan teknologi yang canggih. Bagaimana jika nanti Joongie tidak bisa beradaptasi?

"Arasseo eomma, Joongie tahu itu. Mungkin saja udara segar di Nara bisa membantu Joongie melupakan anak-anak menyebalkan itu", Jaejoong merajuk.

"Lagipula Akira oji berjanji untuk membiayai sekolah Joongie asal membantu di usaha barunya tersebut", imbuh Jaejoong.

"Ini untuk kebaikan Joongie juga eomma….Joongie kan sudah besar, masa mau menggangtung terus sama eomma appa? Hitung-hitung Joongie berlajar tentang kehidupan di sana. Akira oji juga berjanji akan mengajak Joongie ke Kyomisudera (gunung 3 air terjun) kalau Joongie mau", tambah Jaejoong cepat melihat keraguan dalam mata eomma tersayangnyaa.

"Baiklah Joongie….kita bicarakan dengan appa nanti malam ya"

"Asik!"

.

.

.

.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MUM!"

"Ayolah darling...ini semua demi kebaikanmu"

"Kebaikan? Untukku? Mumma bercanda! Ini semua karena gengsimu"

"Tidak darling, mumma serius"

"Urus saja Blacky!"

"Dia hewan, dia seekor anjing Jung Yunho! Apa kau gila? Dan dia sudah mati", desis wanita berpenampilan elegan tersebut. Keriput karena usia sudah menghiasi kulitnya. Namun yahh, berkat mulut-mulut manis para wanita plastikan di mall yang sering wanita itu datangi, perawatan seharga satu malam menginap di hotel bintang lima tak jadi masalah.

"Bahkan seekor hewan! Blacky anjingku yang malang, kau suntikkan dia obat pemutih kulit lagi kan hingga mati? Mumma sadarlah...", intonasi Jung Yunho menurun.

"Yunnie..."

"Eomma"

"Kemasi barangmu dan pergi ke airport sekarang juga. Mumma sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Tujuanmu adalah Tokyo"

"Mumma serius?"

"Cepatlah! Kau pikir aku bercanda?!"

Hening...Yunho menatap mummanya tidak percaya. Mumma akan memanggilnya 'Yunnie' jika ada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya. Dan ia akan memanggil mummanya dengan sebuatn 'eomma' jika kondisi menjadi serius.

Tetap hening...

"HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Yasashikute kirei na kanojo wa boku no haha desu! Asiiiiik! Yunnie sayaaaang haha", Yunho berteriak kegirangan, sedang mummanya malah menatap tidak percaya melihat Yunho yang kini ber-selebrasi di atas sofa putih gadingnya. (Yasashikute kirei na kanojo wa boku no haha desu = dia(pr) yang baik dan cantik itu adalah ibuku | haha = panggillan untuk ibu sendiri)

"JUNG YUNHO! MUMMA TIDAK SEDANG BERCANDA!"

"Wakari mumma. Itu benar-benar pilihan yang tepat. Doakan Yunho mumma...", Yunho menggenggam jemari mummanya erat, memasang wajah sok mengerti. (wakari = mengerti)

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini sedang menghukummu. Apa kau gila Yun?"

"Iya...memang..."

"Ckckck...dasar...", nyonya Jung menggeleng pelan sambil berdecak kesal. Pasalnya tadi ia memang berniat memarahi Yunho, namun apa mau dikata yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Ia jadi merasa sia-sia saja memarahi Yunho.

"Ahhhh...akhirnya...aku bisa ke Jepang! Oh ginkakuji! Tunggu akuuuuuuuuuuuu"

.

.

.

"Kemana Yunho? Sudah jam segini dia belum datang"

"Bolos mungkin"

"Harusnya aku diajak"

"Kalau Yunho bolos minimal pasti memberitahuku"

"Sakit?"

"Dia anti sakit"

"Lalu?"

"Entah"

"Ah! Nanti pulang sekolah kita ke rumahnya saja. Sudah lama aku tidak mencicipi pancake madu buatan chef keluarga Yunho"

"Hoi kawan! Pagi ini tadi aku berencana berangkat dengan Yunho"

"Jinjja? Lalu dia kemana?"

"Dia pindah"

"MWO?"

"Ke Jepang"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah?"

"Untuk apa eomma?"

"Yaaa, sekedar berpamitan pada teman-temanmu"

"Tidak penting eomma...Joongie tidak berarti apa-apa untuk mereka"

"Tapi kau tetap harus ikut eomma ke sekolahmu Jaejoongie..."

"Untuk apa eomma?"

"Setidaknya berpamitan pada kepala sekolahmu"

"Baik..."

.

.

.

**AIRPORT**

Suasana hiruk pikuk di pagi yang cerah. Manusia berlalu-lalang dengan tujuan masing-masing. Penerbangan menuju Narita airport akan flight 45 menit lagi. Seorang remaja laki-laki duduk tenang dengan earphone di telinga, tersambung dengan sebuah i-pod. Sesekali kakinya menghentak lantai mengikuti aroma musik.

Di sebelahnya seorang remaja putri sibuk bermain dengan i-pad dengan muka ditekuk sebal. Pasalnya anak lelaki di sebelahnya tidak mengajaknya ngobrol sama sekali, mengacuhkan. Padahal ia sudah sangat baik hati bangun pagi-pagi di hari libur untuk mengantarkan namja itu ke airport.

"Oppa..."

"Oppaaa..."

"OPPPAAAAA!"

"Aish.."

"oppa~", gadis itu mengangkat sedikit salah satu earphone yang menempel d telinga namja itu dan berbisik pelan. Kontan saja konsentrasinya buyar, memandang sebal pada yeoja itu.

"Annoying. Pulang sana"

"Baik! Aku akan berteriak...AAApfftttppftttt", dengan segera namja berhoodie coklat itu membungkan mulut si yeoja dan menjitak kepalanya pelan.

"Appo...huweeee"

"Berhenti menangis"

"Dengan satu syarat... hiks"

"Apa?"

"Ayo main Dare or Dare"

"Permainan apa itu? Challenge? Kau menantangku? Yang benar saja"

"Baik, kalau kau setuju"

"Bagaimana cara bermainnya?"

"Kau harus menggoyang gambar box di sini, lalu tunggu. Nanti akan keluar lima clue yang nantinya harus kau lakukan", yeoja itu menjelaskan sambil menyeringai tertahan.

"Tidak sulit"

"Oke, aku duluan"

Yeoja itu menggoyang box, lalu keluarlah lima clue.

Berdiri

Maju satu langkah

Angkat tangan

Katakan 'bau'

Tersenyum lebar

"Huwahahahahaha permainan macam apa ini? Okelah, okay...silahkan menjalani dare mu nona", namja itu tergelak puas dengan lima clue yang keluar dari box hitam tersebut.

"Akan kulaksanakan! Tapi awas! Jangan difoto!", yeoja itu menggeram, menghentikan gerakan tangan si namja untuk mengambil kamera polaroidnya.

"Baik baik, ayo ayo, lakukan sekarang,"

.

.

.

"Sudah", kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan cemberut, si yeoja merebut paksa botol air mineral di tangan si namja, meneguknya cepat untuk menghilangkan malu. Siaaaaal.

"Giliranmu Jung oppa"

"Geurae geurae..."

Hadap kiri

Peluk

Kiss

Berdiri

Push up 10x

"Heyy...dare macam apa ini?", Yunho menatap Mingi. Ini lebih parah dari dare Mingi tadi!

"Lakukan atau foto jelekmu saat bersin terpajang di website sekolah", ujar Mingi menyeringai. Jarang sekali ada kesempatan mengerjai sepupu-sok-keren-nya ini.

"Yaaa babo Mingi! Yang benar saja", Yunho tetap tidak terima.

"Terseraaahh...aku akan menguploadnya sekarang, khukhukhu", Mingi segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan log in di website sekolah. Jabatannya sebagai ketua jurnalis di sekolah memudahkannya untuk mendapat izin dari sekolah meng-update info-info via web.

"BAIK!", Yunho menyerah. Meski setelah ini ia akan ke Jepang dan tidak bertemu dengan teman di sekolahnya yang lama, tetap saja ia harus meninggalkan semuanya dalam keadaan baik kan. Tidak lucu jika keberangkatannya ke Jepang dibarengi dengan tersebarnya foto-fotonya yang memalukan di website sekolah.

"Aku menggumu Jung oppa...mwehehehehe"

"Ish"

Berdoa sebentar dalam hati semoga orang di sebelahnya tidak marah.

Yunho merubah posisi duduknya menjadi ke arah kiri.

Meneguk ludah,

Perlahan jangkauan lengannya merengkuh seseorang dengan hoodie hitam, kontras dengan punggung tangannya yang terlihat putih.

Tubuh yang ia rengkuh menegang.

Yunho menyentuh dagu orang tersebut, membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Yunho mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir orang itu.

'Hoodie yang ia pakai dan hoodie yang orang itu pakai semoga membuat ciuman ini tidak terlihat orang lain', batin Yunho.

Merasakan lembutnya sesaat, dan mengecupnya sekali, sebelum ia benar-benar melepaskan tautan.

"I'm so sorry. My crazy sister force me to do that. Once again sorry. I have to go, bye. See ya!", Yunho membungkuk dalam-dalam lalu cepat-cepat menarik kopernya menjauh, menuju pintu keberangkatan.

Mingi mengikuti Yunho,

"Yaaaa! Tadi itu keren sekali!"

"Apanya yang keren? Pabo!"

"Untung saja orang itu tidak marah. Apa dia bisu ya? dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa"

"Entahlah..."

"Hapus permainan itu dari i-padmu Min, sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak mau lagi! Itu tadi punyaku yang pertama...hhhh"

"Jinjjayo oppa?"

"Apa kau pikir aku bercanda?"

"Ish oppa jangan marah, kau terlihat seperti aunt Jung"

"Aku memang anaknya"

"Ohya oppa, hati-hati ne. Sampai di sana coba buka e-mail, oke? BYE"

Yunho hendak mencegah Mingi, namun terhalang pramugara yang mendorongnya halus agar segera menempati kursi kelas VIP dalam pesawat. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang diucapkan Mingi tadi.

Di lain tempat,

Aku melihatnya berjalan ke arahku bersama seorang gadis. Pacarnya mungkin. Lalu duduk di sampingku. Wajahnya kecil dengan mata seperti rubah...atau musang?

Berisik sekali mereka. Apalagi saat yang perempuan itu mengangkat tangan dan berkata 'bau' lalu tersenyum seperti orang innocent. Ckckckck...

Lalu orang itu memelukku. Kaku rasanya tubuh ini. Aku tidak kenal dia. Apa yang dia lakukan? Ingin rasanya protes, tapi di tempat ramai seperti airport ini keberanianku rasanya terkubur di bawah tanah.

Tak disangka ia menciumku. Tepat di bibir! Hendaknya ingin menampar, menginjak kaki, atau sekalian melemparnya ke turbo pesawat agar hancur berkeping-keping. Tak tahukah ia sudah melakukan pelecehan terhadapku?

Ish! Itu ciumanku yang pertama! Inginku kuberi pada pasangan hidupku kelak setelah menikah. Maaf-maaf saja, aku sangat menjaga diriku sendiri.

Tapi mendengarnya minta maaf sambil bungkuk-bungkuk gitu bikin memaafkan dia. Ah sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Masa bibir ini harus di laundry? Ck! Baka Jaejoong, itu tidak mungkin.

Selesai bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong beranjak ke pintu keberangkatan, masuk ke dalam deretan kursi di kelas ekonomi.

.

.

.

.

_Yunho oppa tesayang! Lihat foto ini. Candid yang bagus kan? Kau dan dia benar-benar foto genic! Tapi sayang wajahnya tidak terlihat terlalu jelas. Hanya saja bibirnya...mengingatkanku pada buah cherry!_

_NB : Psttt...bagaimana kalau foto ini saja yang aku pajang di website sekolah? Hahahahaha_

_Yang terkawai,_

_Choi Min Gi_

"Mingi sialaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn"

Yunho berteriak frustasi di kamar hotelnya. Setelah landing, ia buru-buru mencari hotel dan istirahat sejenak, sorenya ia membuka laptop, menyambungkannya ke jaringan internet, lalu membuka e-mail.

Terpampanglah sebuah foto dengan fokus di tengah, mengabur pada sekeliling. Terlihat pertemuan antara kepala berhoodie hitam dan coklat. Terlihat dari sudut di tengah, bagaimana bibir cherry dan bibir berbentuk hati itu bersatu.

Mingi benar-benar mencari masalah dengannya. Yunho pikir ia akan bebas masa;ah setelah pergi ke Jepang, ternyata…..

"Ah, tante dan keponakan sama saja membuat masalah",

Ya, kepergian Yunho ke Jepang untuk menghindari obsesi mummanya. Mumma Yunho ingin Yunho melakukan operasi pada giginya yang gingsul itu. Mumma berkata bahwa Yunho harusnya pergi ke dokter gigi dan merapikan dengan memakai kawat gigi. Dan Yunho ogah. Apalagi saat mummanya berkata ia juga harus operasi pelebaran mata. Yunho begidik, ia tak sudi!

Tak tahukah eommanya bahwa dengan penampilan seperti inipun dia banyak dipuji?

.

.

**R.H.E.I.N.**

**BROWN AND BLACK**

**14.04.13**

**FINISH**

MUWAHAHAHAHHAHAHA XDDDD

Hoi Choi Min Gi, pinjam nama yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

#lu jahat amat sama papa gua u.u #plak

Fiksi apa ini? XDDD

Udah ah, tamat ^_^

(entah ya, saya buaknnya tidak mengharap, hanya untuk review, saya berpikir bahwa itu adalah ebnar-benar depend on the readers, dan sebuah kebebasan :D)


End file.
